Amy's Psychic Pokemon Journey
by EchanHeartSaitoHajime
Summary: It's about a girl 13 yrs old, she's a Psychic. she receives an Espeon from Steven not the grand champ yet and she meets this other girl named Cloe so they travel around together.REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Pokemon Journey

Amy's Pokemon Journey

By: (none other than) Eevee

Intro

My dad's a fighter and my mom's a Psychic, mom hid from dad that she was a Psychic. They got married and had me, Amy. When I was a toddler, knives, spoons and forks floated around the kitchen. Luckily mom was the only one home, so she stopped me. But when dad came home, guess what? Plates began to float magically around him. When mom came in, her eyes grew wide.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted.

"I don't know. She must a, a…." She stuttered.

"Don't you dare say it!" He continued rampaging.

Once he knew that I was a freak, as he called us Psychics, he took me to another town across the Hoenn Region, MossDeep.

Chapter One

When I turned 13, I was allowed to get a Pokemon of my own. The orphanage's caretaker, Lillian, signed the slip. All I needed to do is find one.

One day, Steven, age 15, came to the orphanage. We sat in the backyard.

"Amy, I want you to have Espeon."

I squealed in delight, "An Espeon?!"

He nodded, "Yes, I caught this eevee a while ago, I wanted it to be a Leafeon, but I got an Espeon instead. I know a psychic would be perfect for you."

Steven is pretty much the only one (apart from Lillian) who doesn't treat like some sort of freak. He handed me a purple and pink pokeball, instead of the traditional red and white.

"What happened to this one?"

He laughed, "There was a mix-up at the factory, so my dad gave it to me. Plus it was the only one I had handy..."

"It's cool, I love it!!" I was practically jumping all over the place.

"Have fun with it, and oh, you might want to get packed. Tomorrow we leave."

"For where?"

He zipped his lips and gave me a grin.

I went back to the orphanage and Steven went back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Lillian! Lillian!"

The door was locked, again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She opened the door.

"Oh, Oh, guess what?" I didn't wait for her to answer; I let out Espeon from her pokeball.

"_Espi, on!"_

"Wow, an Espeon. Is that what Steven gave you?"

I nodded and when I tried passing through the door, Lillian covered my eyes.

"What's the deal?"

"SURPRISE!!"

Lillian let go of me and all the kids jumped out.

Lisa, my friend, stepped forward.

"Since you're leaving, I decided to throw a going-away party for you." She told me.

A party? As a Psychic, I should have known.

Lisa sat me down on a couch in the middle. In a blink of an eye, I was surrounded by presents.

"Presents? You really didn't have to…" I began to protest.

Then, Caren, a five year old, shoved a present into my hands.

"Open it." She commanded.

I opened it very carefully, of course, that didn't satisfy Caren, so she did it for me.

"A new backpack?"

"It's so you can carry all of your supplies!" she informed me.

The backpack was purple; it had many pockets and lots of space.

I opened the rest of them, five new purple outfits, camping supplies, Pokemon supplies and a necklace. It had a purple gem on it.

"Thank you, everybody!"

The children ran off to play and eat cake. Lisa and Lillian sat next to me.  
"You have two more presents left, Amy."

Two more?! I decided it was time to read their minds, however I still haven't mastered all of my abilities.

First I did Lisa: _She'll love this PokeNav!_

Then I did Lillian: _nice try Amy, not going to happen. _

"How'd you know I was going to do that?"

Lillian laughed, "Amy, you have a tendency to do that."

"Well I know I'm getting a PokeNav."

Lisa gasped and then she laughed and handed me a small box.

I opened it carefully, instead of the normal yellow color; it was purple, with my name engraved on it.

"Purple?"

"We got it specially ordered for you." Lisa told me.

Then, Lillian handed me a small purple pouch. I opened it; the pouch had lots of Pokedollars in it.

"How much is in here?!"

"We put 1,000 pokedollars in there. It's to start you off." She smiled.

These people are going to spoil me rotten!

"Thank you, both! I'm going to get packed."

I ran upstairs but then I remembered I had forgotten Espeon!

"Forgot someone?"

"Yes I did." I recalled Espeon and ran upstairs.

Once I got there, I let out Espeon.

"_Espi, on es?"_

"I have no clue what you said, but lemme try something."

I concentrated really hard.

_**(AN: she's going to speak telepathically. / is Espeon talking.() is Amy.)**_

(Espeon? Can you understand me?)

/Yes, I can. /

I couldn't concentrate any longer, so I sunk to the floor and I began to breathe heavily.

"_On? Espeon?"_

"I'd better get packed." I neatly folded everything and placed everything in its place.

Then we headed down stairs for some cake.

Once we were done I brushed my teeth and put on my Pj's. Afterwards, I recalled Espeon and I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I got up and dressed in my purple skirt and shirt, I double checked my supplies. I went down for breakfast.

When I was done, there was a knock at the door. Duh, it's Steven.

"HI STEVEN!!" I giggled a bit. I was three rooms away.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"I guessed." We both laughed. "No, you know I'm psychic."

"You ready?"

"Yup. Bye Lillian, I'll miss you!" Lillian gave me a hug and the children said goodbye as well.

Steven led me outside; he took a pokeball from his pocket and released a Skarmory.

Espeon (show off) brought my stuff from upstairs, using her powers. I recalled her and Steven mounted Skarmory. I hesitated a little; I decided to see what was on his mind.

Steven's mind: _she should figure it out, come on Miss Psychic, figure it out already!_

"Miss Psychic?" I raised an eyebrow.

Steven laughed. "I should have known Amy." I mounted Skarmory and he took off into the sky.

About 3 or 4 hours later:

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I kept asking and annoying the heck out of Steven.

"So much for, 'I'm miss-big-bad-psychic.' Quit asking!"

"Whatever." I replied. "Where are you taking me?"

"Look down; we're here in your old hometown, LittleRoot."

I was astonished. "M-my old hometown?"

He nodded, and then Skarmory descended. We landed in front of a nice, small house. Steven mounted off and recalled Skarmory. In the process I almost fell to the ground, but I held myself up.

"Nice try." I growled. He shrugged. "It was worth a try." Steven knocked on the door. A woman with dark purple hair answered the door. I gazed at her. I also have purple hair but it's much lighter.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm Steven and this..." He gestured to me. "is Amy." I waved a little. Then I got an idea. I opened the drawers from the kitchen (Psychically, of course.) and had utensils in the air. She gasped. "This can't be! It can't!" Steven nodded. "Yes she is."

She hugged me very tight and let me in.

"Amy, i have to go back to MossDeep, kay?" I nodded as soon as she let me go. We watched him leave on his Skarmory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Mom," The word felt weird, because I had never said it. "how are you?" I asked her.

"MossDeep?! He took you to MossDeep?! My only daughter sent away to the other side of the reigon?! How could he?"

Once she stopped rambling, I decided to show her my Espeon. "Mom, watch this." She stared at me curiously. I unclipped Espeon's pokeball from my neckalace and let her out.

"Espeon. Espe, on on?"

My mom nodded. "Yes, that's correct. When did she get you?"

"Esp, eon on."

"That recent?" She asked.

Espeon nodded. I couldn't believe my ears, first, she let 'father' take me away across the region for 13 years and now she's accepting me.

"So you decided you want me?" I asked, biting back tears.

"Now, sweetie, I never told you that I didn't want you. I missed you. Your father told me that you had vanished without a trace. I was very sad for a long time. But I'm so happy you're alive and here."

"What are you going to do about, the man I call, father?"

"Well, if he can't accept you being here, then, we'll get a divorce."

I gasped; again, I couldn't believe that those words had come out of her mouth.

The door opened so suddenly. "We're hom- What-who is that?" He asked, his face grew red.

"This is your daughter, Amy." She told him sternly.

"I HAVE NO DAUGHTER!" He shouted.

I spotted a boy, a year younger than me behind him.

"Mom, I don't want to be a burden, I'll just go." I was begginning to head for the door, but he grabbed my shoulder. "No, you're going to stay here. Ed, if you don't agree with the idea, I can go get the divorce papers, if you'd like."

His face softened. "Catherine, you can't be serious, are you?" He begged.

"I am very serious."

"Fine, don't expect me to be around her."

"Oh and one more thing, she brought a pokeball from the other room (Psychically) and opened it. An Alakazam popped out.

"No, don't tell me..." He left the sentance hanging.

"That's right. I'm a Psychic, or a freak as you seem to put it."

He retired to another room. The boy was standing there, clueless of what to do.

"Andrew, this is your big sister, Amy."

"Hi Andrew." I said.

"Cool! She has a pokemon!" He ponted at Espeon.

"Don't you have one?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Mom, I told Edgar and Rowley I'd meet them, can I go?"

"Go ahead, Andrew, come back for dinner."

He nodded and ran off outside.

I helped Mom prepare dinner, while we prepared it, we chatted. I told her abot the orphanage and everything in MossDeep. I told her that I was going to stay for at least a week, but no more.

"What do plan to do after you leave?"

"I'm going to do the Pokemon League."

"Wow."

Ding! "It's done!" I told her.

"And it came out beautifully." She complemented. She took out the roast from the oven.

"I don't eat meat, I'm a veggitarian."

She smiled. "So am I. That's why I prepared salads for the both of us."

--

A week later:

Mom showed me how I could do some really neat psychic stuff, like, read minds, locate people, speak telpathically and some more stuff. She taught me how to focus myself, so that I don't use too much energy. I mastered all of my abilities. What can I say, I'm a fast learner.

The day before I was going to leave, Mom begged me to visit the Professor.

After breakfast, Espeon and I headed over to the Lab across the street.

**_AN: Review. I'm trying to make it good. Tell me how it is. Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I entered the lab and located the Professor. He was out in the field, doing research. While I waited I decided to look around.

I spotted a girl, about my age, maybe a little younger. She was busy looking over her supplies. I decided it was time for some answers.

I read her mind; her name is Cloe. She had a green and orange hat, short brown hair, an orange skirt, a green shirt, orange knee-socks and green sneakers.

"Hi Cloe, I'm Amy." She jumped and looked strangely at me. I could sense she didn't trust me.

"How do you know my name?" I laughed. "Probably should have told you I was Psychic."

She seemed to ease up a little. "What are you here for?"

"I recently became a trainer, so I guess I'm going to need a Pokedex, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but-"

"Your Dad's doing fieldwork, so I have to wait."

Cloe tensed up again, but then relaxed. "Right." She must have noticed Espeon, because she knelt down. "Hi there cutie."

Espeon showed she had attitude and looked the other way to ignore her. "Behave." I gave her a pat on the head.

"I don't think she likes to be called 'cutie'." I knew that because Espeon snorted.

"First pokemon?" Cloe asked. I nodded.

"Do you have one?" I asked.

She pulled out a green and orange pokeball and released a Bulbasaur.

"This is Bulby." She gave Bulby a pat on the head.

/It looks like a baby dinosaur with a plant on its back. / Espeon informed me.

(And you're better looking?)

/Uh.um. / Espeon looked down.

I sighed mentally. I must have gone way out of reality because Cloe was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Sorry, Espeon was talking to me."

She frowned and decided she didn't want to know.

I felt a very cold shiver go through me; I think Espeon felt it too. She stood alert. Suddenly, I was out on a field, I saw a man. He had a white lab coat on. I figured he was the Professor. But something was majorly wrong. He was being attacked by a Mightyena. As fast as I had gotten there I was back in the lab with Cloe. I gasped.

"Cloe! Your dad is being attacked by a Mightyena!"

She gasped. "Then let's go!"

We recalled our pokemon and went out to the field.

--

When we got there, the Professor was being cornered by the big, black dog.

(Espeon! Take it down with, Quick Attack!)

/You got it! /

I released her and she rammed into Mightyena. At least the attention was off of the Professor. Mightyena bared its teeth and growled, Espeon began to back up.

Cloe ran over to her father and helped him up. I was about to call for a psychic attack, but then I began to panic. None of the attacks would do any damage! I tried to regain my composure, then ordered for another Quick Attack.

Espeon kept going, she dodged most of the attacks but was bitten. It weakened her a little, but not enough.

"Cloe! Espeon can't fend off Mightyena forever!"

"Right!" She released Bulby. "Razor Leaf!"

The leaves pierced Mightyena, but it kept tackling Espeon.

"One more time!" Cloe called.

_"Bulbasaur!"_

This time, the leaves hurt more and Mightyena howled in pain and ran off.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I ran over to Espeon. (You okay?)

/Not really. In case you didn't notice, I was being attacked by a Mightyena. /

I laughed. I looked her over, some bite marks and bruises but nothing serious.

Cloe and I recalled our pokemon. The professor stood up. He cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice full of concern. I looked at his leg. It had a giant scratch mark; a little blood was coming out.

We wouldn't be able to carry him to the lab, and he couldn't walk either so that left me one choice. In the lab, I located a big, strong pokemon. I found a Blaziken.

(Blaziken, you have to come. The Professor can't walk, so you need to come carry him.)

After I was done, I sunk to the ground and gasped. "Amy? Amy? What's wrong?" Cloe kept asking me. Talking to a non-psychic pokemon, really takes a lot out of you. I learned that from my mother.

I didn't get a chance to answer her, because Blaziken arrived. "Is that what you did?" I nodded. Once I got my breathing under control, we went back to the lab. Blaziken, carrying the Professor.


End file.
